Szablon:News/archiwum25
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 *Archiwum do 28.05.11 2011 Czerwiec *Bastos blisko Juventusu :Juventus Turyn jest bliski pozyskania wszechstronnego Brazylijczyka Michela Bastosa - poinformowały francuskie media. Oba kluby doszły podobno do porozumienia w sprawie kwoty odstępnego, która ma wynieść 15 milionów euro. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że transfer może zostać sfinalizowany już w tym tygodniu. Bastos, który do Lyonu trafił w 2008 roku z Lille, od dłuższego czasu był łączony z przenosinami do Juventusu. 120px|right *Chedjou odrzucił ofertę Juve :Obrońca Lille OSC Aurelien Chedjou odrzucił ofertę Juventusu. Bianconeri skontaktowali się z reprezentantem Kamerunu, ale ten poinformował ich, że zamierza dalej grać dla Les Dogues. To dobre wieści dla klubu, który ostatnio przede wszystkim traci piłkarzy. Chedjou oprócz Juve interesowały się także Arsenal, Bayern Monachium i Liverpool. Wszystkie te zespoły będą musiały poszukać jednak innych wzmocnień, bowiem kończący w poniedziałek 26 lat piłkarz nie ma w planach zmiany pracodawcy. Chedjou, którego kontrakt obowiązuje do 2015 roku, w ostatnim sezonie walnie przyczynił się do zdobycia przez LOSC mistrzostwa Francji. Zagrał w lidze w 34 spotkaniach i zdobył w nich jednego gola. Wycenia się go obecnie na osiem milionów euro. *Maradona: Aguero nie zagra dla Juve :Teść Sergio Aguero, słynny Diego Maradona stwierdził, że zawodnik Atletico Madryt nie będzie grał w kolejnym sezonie w Juventusie, bowiem jego przyszłość to jeden z madryckich klubów. On zostanie w Madrycie, czy to w Atletico czy z Realu. Fani w Hiszpanii go kochają i nadal będą mieli okazję go oglądać. Aguero od kilku tygodni jest łączony z odejściem ze swojego obecnego klubu, a wśród zainteresowanych jego osobą wymienia się często właśnie Juventus, który w tym okienku transferowym chce sprowadzić do siebie kilka gwiazd światowego futbolu, by sezon podobny do poprzedniego, w którym drużyna nie wywalczyła awansu do europejskich pucharów, już się nie powtórzył. 120px|right *Roma i Juventus powalczą o Higuaina :Przyszłość Gonzalo Higuaina na Santiago Bernabeu wcale nie jest taka oczywista. Pozyskaniem argentyńskiego napastnika interesują się AS Roma oraz Juventus Turyn. Jose Mourinho liczy, że jego zespół przed nowym sezonie wzmocni Neymar. Jeśli transakcja dojdzie do skutku to stanie się jasne, że madrycki zespół będzie musiał opuścić jeden z napastników, niewykluczone, że będzie nim właśnie Gonzalo Higuain. Zainteresowanie ze strony AS Romy i Juventusu Turyn wydaje się poważne i oba kluby najprawdopodobniej stoczą walką o napastnika. Higuain jest wyceniony na około 30 mln euro, ale włoskie zespoły są gotowe zaoferować jedynie około połowy tej kwoty. *Platini wierzy w Juventus :Prezydent UEFA Michel Platini wierzy, że Juventus wkrótce znowu zacznie walczyć o najważniejsze trofea. Bianconeri na razie nie potrafią nawiązać walki z czołówką włoskiej Serie A i w ostatnim sezonie zajęli dopiero siódme miejsce, więc nie zagrają w europejskich pucharach. Platini podkreślił, że chciałby w obecnej roli nagrodzić Juve za wygranie Ligi Mistrzów lub Ligi Europejskiej. Francuz grał kiedyś dla Starej Damy przez pięć lat, dwukrotnie zdobywając Scudetto i wygrywając także rozgrywki o Puchar Europy. Przedłużam moje rządy w UEFA o kolejne cztery lata by mieć okazję nagrodzić nie tylko Inter i Milan, ale i Juventus. Bianconeri muszą wrócić na właściwą drogę. Było wiele spraw, po tym jak stracili wspaniałych piłkarzy i w takich sytuacjach jest łatwiej niszczyć, niż budować. Jednak ponownie zaczynają podróż. 120px|right *Moggi: Jestem gotowy na wojnę :W środę 15 czerwca Luciano Moggi został dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowany w prawach działacza piłkarskiego. Oznacza to, że nie będzie mógł pełnić już żadnej funkcji we włoskim futbolu. Były dyrektor Juventusu Turyn absolutnie nie zgadza się z tą decyzją. Ten wyrok jest całkowitym zignorowaniem tego, co powiedział Sąd Najwyższy Coni. Jest ktoś, kto za to zapłaci i oni doskonale o tym wiedzą. Chcę wojny? Już ją rozpoczęliśmy. Zobaczymy, co wyniknie z tej gry. Chcę odejść ze świata piłki wtedy, kiedy ja będę tego chciał, a nie wtedy, kiedy inni niesprawiedliwie mi powiedzą, że mam to zrobić. Coni chciało zaktualizować temat, czyli przyjrzeć się dokładnie temu, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, a nie robić częściowy proces na podstawie 21 rozmów telefonicznych jednego śledczego, który w auli sądu w Neapolu pokazał, ile jest wart. Ten proces oparł się na 21 rozmowach. Sam sędzia Piero Sandulli stwierdził, że nie ma w nich niczego nielegalnego. *Sissoko: Zostaję w Juve :Pomocnik Juventusu Mohamed Sissoko przyznaje, że schlebia mu zainteresowanie ze strony Realu Madryt, ale podkreśla, że chce zostać na kolejny sezon w Turynie. Były zawodnik Liverpoolu miałby zastąpić na Santiago Bernabeu odchodzącego z klubu Lassanę Diarrę. Wiem o ostatnich doniesieniach tylko z gazet. To miło, że obserwuje mnie taki klub jak Real, ale moje stanowisko jest jasne. Chcę zostać w Juventusie. Mój kontrakt wygasa dopiero za dwa lata i chcę go wypełnić. 120px|right *Storari nie prowadzi rozmów z Genoą :Agent Marco Storariego, Claudio Vigorelli zdementował w wywiadzie dla Pianetagenoa1893.net pogłoski jakoby jego klient prowadził rozmowy z Genoą. Bramkarz spędził ostatni sezon w Juventusie, w którym zastępował kontuzjowanego Buffona, jednak mimo dobrej dyspozycji został odsunięty od pierwszego składu po wykurowaniu się Gigiego. Nie było żadnych rozmów z Genoą. Wszelkie plotki na temat rozmów i przenosin Marco do Genoi, czy też Lazio nie mają żadnych podstaw. Agent nie określił jednak jasno przyszłości swojego klienta, któremu raczej nie będzie odpowiadać rola drugiego bramkarza Starej Damy w nadchodzącym sezonie. *Oficjalne: Pazienza w Juventusie :Zgodnie z przewidywaniami były już pomocnik SSC Napoli, Michele Pazienza trafił do Juventusu Turyn. Ten 29-letni zawodnik związał się ze Starą Damą umową do 30 czerwca 2014 roku. Pazienza trafił do Juve na zasadzie wolnego transferu. Wcześniej na takich samych zasadach do zespołu z Turynu przenieśli się Reto Ziegler i Andrea Pirlo. 120px|right *Moggi i Giraudo dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowani :Były dyrektor Juventusu Turyn Luciano Moggi i były administrator tego klubu, Antonio Giraudo zostali dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowani w prawach działaczy. Oznacza to, że już nigdy nie będą pełnić żadnej roli w świecie włoskiego futbolu. Ich los podzielił wiceprezydent Federcalcio, Innocenzo Mazzini. FIGC już jakiś czas temu złożył wniosek o wykluczenie ze środowiska piłki nożnej całej trójki. Pomimo protestów adwokatów Moggiego, prokurator federalny, Stefano Palazzi przychylił się do prośby Federcalcio. Cała trójka poniosła konsekwencje afery Calciopoli, która wstrząsnęła włoską piłką w 2006 roku. *Vucinić będzie rozmawiał z Juventusem :Mirko Vucinić spotka się z przedstawicielami Juventusu Turyn w czwartkowy wieczór by rozmawiać na temat ewentualnego transferu, a następnie jego agent będzie rozmawiał z rzymianami na temat przyszłości swojego klienta. Tymczasem dyrektor sportowy klubu z Rzymu oświadczył, że transfer reprezentanta Czarnogóry nie jest przesądzony i nie wykluczone, że jeśli zmieni zdanie, zostanie na kolejny sezon w zespole Luisa Enrique. Istnieją również doniesienia z Wysp Brytyjskich, gdzie władze Blackburn Rovers i Tottenham gotowi są zapłacić 20 milionów euro. 120px|right *Nedved o transferach i Conte :Zagorzali fani Juventusu Turyn pamiętają jeszcze czasy, jak w tym zespole występował czeski piłkarz Pavel Nedved, pełniący obecnie funkcję dyrektora sportowego tego zespołu. Nedved udzielił wypowiedzi dla włoskiej telewizji, w których zwrócił uwagę na ewentualne wzmocnienia drużyny oraz pozycję aktualnego szkoleniowca, którym od jakiegoś czasu jest Antonio Conte. Nie wiem, czy uda nam się pozyskać wielu mistrzów, ale z pewnością chcemy wzmocnić na tyle skład, by dać satysfakcję kibiców Juventusu i rozegrać dużo lepszy sezon od zakończonego. Trener Conte? Z pewnością ma predyspozycje, by sobie poradzić, umiejętności przemawiają za nim. Oczywiście zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by dać mu takich piłkarzy i taki sztab, by miał jak najłatwiejsze zadanie. Ostatnie skandale we włoskich mediach? Cóż, często jak otwieram gazetę, to mam ochotę przerzucić z miejsca kilka stron, boli, że dziennikarze zajmują się takimi sprawami, a pomijają piękno tego sportu. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko zostanie jak najszybciej wyjaśnione, bo wszyscy tego potrzebujemy. *Cagliari chce pieniędzy za Matriego :Mimo wcześniejszych raportów o dogadaniu się Cagliari z Juventusem w sprawie Matriego, nic nie zostało postanowione. Wszystko przez fakt, iż Sardyńczycy chcą za swojego piłkarza jedynie gotówki, w grę nie wchodzą więc zawodnicy Primavery, których Stara Dama chciała włączyć do transakcji. Rozmawiałem już z dyrektorem generalnym Juventusu, Beppe Marottą i zastrzegłem, że nie chcemy żadnych młodzieżowców. Wcześniejsze raporty sugerowały, iż Juve zapłaci za Matriego 10 milionów euro plus trzech młodych zawodników. Co na to sam zainteresowany? Napastnik bardzo chce zostać w Turynie - Jestem zadowolony z mojego pobytu w Juve i chciałbym tutaj pozostać. Jednak z samego sezonu nie mogę być usatysfakcjonowany w 100% - powiedział w końcówce maja Matri. Teraz wszystko po stronie Juventusu, który musi zapłacić całość z umówionych 15,5 miliona euro. 120px|right *Agent Aguero: Nie było spotkania z Juventusem :Jeden z agentów Sergio Aguero zaprzeczył jakoby doszło do jakiegokolwiek spotkania z przedstawicielami Juventusu. Dodał przy tym, iż zawodnik marzy o grze w kolejnej edycji Ligi Mistrzów, ale nie odrzuca żadnych propozycji z góry. Gonzalo Rebasa oraz ja, czyli obaj agenci Kuna, znajdujemy się teraz w Argentynie i z nikim się nie spotkaliśmy. Ani my, ani nikt inny nie był także we Włoszech. Teraz przebywamy w Argentynie i rozmawiamy na temat przyszłości naszego klienta. To jasne, że Kun chciałby grać w kolejnym sezonie w Lidze Mistrzów. Nie będzie to jednak czynnik decydujący o jego przyszłości. Obecnie rozważamy wszystkie opcje i bierzemy przy tym pod uwagę wiele czynników. *Przyszłość Aguero wyjaśni się w przeciągu 15 dni :Sergio Aguero jakiś czas temu zapowiedział, że żegna się z szeregami Atletico Madryt, ale nadal nie wiadomo, w jakim klubie będzie występował w przyszłym sezonie. Przyszłość Argentyńczyka powinna się wyjaśnić w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. Rozważamy kilka opcji, ale jasne jest, że Sergio chciałby zagrać w Lidze Mistrzów. Wszystko powinno się wyjaśnić do 15 dni, ale Aguero na pewno nie zmieni decyzji. Piłkarz już zdecydował, że chce odejść z Atletico, a włodarze tego klubu do tej pory nie zrobili nic, by spróbować go zatrzymać. Zainteresowanie Aguero wyrażają: Real Madryt, Juventus Turyn i Manchester City. 120px|right *Buffon: Kocham Juventus i zostaję w Turynie :Kocham Juventus, jego kibiców i na 100% zostanę w Turynie - zapewnił Gianluigi Buffon, którego przyszłość zdaniem wielu przynajmniej do tej pory stała pod znakiem zapytania. Czuje wielką miłość do Juventusu. Zwłaszcza do fanów, którzy zawsze czuli do mnie sympatię. To co wydarzyło się w zeszłym sezonie, to jakieś nieporozumienie, ale nie chcę nikogo winić za taki stan rzeczy. Ostatnio usłyszałem bardzo miłe słowa o mnie i myślę, że spotkało to mnie za to, co zawsze dawałem Juve. Władze klubu dobrze mnie poznały i mnie szanują. Właśnie dlatego nie mam wątpliwości: Zostaję w Juventusie na 100%. Mówi się, że powiedziałem, że Scudetto wywalczone z Juve byłoby warte o 1,2 mln euro więcej niż wygranie mistrzostwa gdzie indziej. Teraz mogę potwierdzić te słowa. Właśnie tak to odczuwam. Po powrocie do gry po półrocznej przerwie wszyscy udawali mówiąc mi, że jestem w 100% gotowy. Każdy potrzebuje pewnego czasu, aby powrócić na najwyższy poziom. Ja będę kontynuował karierę jeszcze przez wiele lat i powrócę do szczytowej formy. *Transfer Bastosa gotowy w 90 procentach :Jak ocenił agent Michela Bastosa w wywiadzie udzielonym France Football, transfer jego klienta z Olympique Lyon do Juventusu FC jest już niemal przesądzony. O przenosinach Brazylijczyka do Serie A mówiono przez niemal cały poprzedni sezon. Zainteresowanie Juventusu jego osobą nie było żadną tajemnicą, a sam zawodnik otwarcie przyznawał, iż po pięciu latach spędzonych we Francji chciałby zasmakować futbolu we włoskim wykonaniu, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to dla niego rozbrat z europejskimi pucharami. Tym samym wola obu stron wkrótce powinna zostać zaspokojona, bowiem jak ocenił agent piłkarza "transakcja jest już kompletna w 90 procentach". 120px|right *Giovinco nie będzie grał dla Conte :Antonio Conte, nowy trener Juventusu chciałby sprowadzić do swojej drużyny wypożyczonego do Parmy Sebastiana Giovinco, ale ten nie chce wracać do Turynu, woląc w kolejnym sezonie występować w barwach Parmy. Giovinco do Parmy trafił przed poprzednim sezonem na zasadzie wypożyczenia, jednak jego nowy klub ma prawo wykupić 50 procent karty zawodniczej, co byłoby równoznaczne z pozostaniem tego gracza na kolejny sezon. Obecnie plan jest taki, że Giovinco chce rozegrać kolejny sezon w Parmie. Stanie się tak o ile pomiędzy oboma klubami nie dojdzie do jakichś niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji. Na razie więc Sebastian zostaje. Wszyscy wiemy jednak jak nieprzewidywalny jest rynek transferowy, dlatego nie możemy być jeszcze wszystkiego pewni. *Felipe Melo: Klub mnie nie szanuje :Felipe Melo udzielił już drugiego niezwykle odważnego wywiadu w ostatnich kilku dniach. Tym razem stwierdził, iż Juventus okazuje mu brak szacunku rozważając jego transfer po „niemal idealnym” sezonie. Powiedzmy to szczerze: Juventus mnie nie szanuje albo przynajmniej ja odnoszę takie wrażenie. Widziałem moje nazwisko włączane do szeregu różnych transakcji, a klub nie zaprzeczył żadnej z tych informacji. Nikt nawet do mnie nie zadzwonił. Nie jestem jakimś tam sobie zawodnikiem. Nie jestem też kartą przetargową używaną do sprowadzenia jakiegoś innego piłkarza. Wydaje mi się, że jestem ważnym członkiem tej drużyny. Słyszałem plotki o tym czy tamtym pomocniku, jednak zapomina się chyba, że beze mnie ten zespół rzadko kiedy w poprzednim sezonie wygrywał. Popełniłem tylko jeden błąd w spotkaniu przeciwko Parmie, ale poza tym miałem niemal idealny sezon. Podniosłem się po wcześniejszym nieudanym sezonie. Fani zdali sobie z tego sprawę i mnie kochają. Chcę zostać, ponieważ ja także kocham Juve i chcę wygrywać w tych barwach. 120px|right *12,5 mln euro za Quagliarellę, 8 mln euro za Pepe, zniżka za Matriego? :Juventus Turyn przystąpił do negocjacji w sprawie piłkarzy, którzy przebywają w stolicy Piemontu na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją pierwokupu. Bianconeri poważnie myślą o zatrudnieniu na stałe Fabio Quagliarelli, Simone Pepe oraz Alessandro Matriego. Za zawodnika, który cały czas jest własnością Udinese Calcio Bianconeri są gotowi wyłożyć 8 mln euro. Jeśli chodzi o Quagliarellę z SSC Napoli, to raczej żadne negocjacje nie wchodzą w grę i jeśli Włoch ma pozostać w szeregach Starej Damy, to Juve będzie musiało zapłacić za niego 12,5 mln euro, co ponoć jest gotowe zrobić. Bianconeri mogą liczyć na zniżkę, jeśli chodzi o transfer Alessandro Matriego. Cagliari Calcio jest zainteresowane bowiem: Cristianem Pasquato, Luką Morrone i Ciro Immobile, a cała trójka jest wyceniana na 10 mln euro. Przypomnijmy, że Juve już w styczniu zapłaciło za wypożyczenie snajpera 2,5 mln euro, a dodatkowo oddało na współwłaścicielstwo Lorenzo Ariaudo. Teraz za definitywne wykupienie Matriego Juve miało dodatkowo przelać na konto Sardyńczyków 15,5 mln euro. Stara Dama raczej nie wykupi Alberto Aquilaniego, w zamian za którego musiałaby zapłacić drużynie Liverpool FC aż 16 mln euro. Juventus ponoć zaoferował The Reds za pomocnika 8 mln euro, ale ta oferta została odrzucona i nie zanosi się na to, aby Anglicy mieli zamiar w ogóle negocjować z biało-czarnymi. Jeśli nic nie ulegnie zmianie, wówczas Aquilani powróci na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Juve na pewno nie skorzysta z prawa pierwokupu, jeśli chodzi o Armanda Traore z Arsenalu Londyn, ale za to nieoczekiwanie wykupi Marco Mottę z Udinese Calcio, za którego ma zapłacić 5 mln euro. Prawy obrońca jednak ma zostać zakupiony tylko po to, aby później sprzedać go do hiszpańskiej Malagi. *Palladino wróci do Juventusu? :Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Raffaele Palladino w najbliższym czasie powróci do Juventusu Turyn. Piłkarz cały czas jest w połowie własnością Starej Damy i prawdopodobnie otrzyma ostatnią szanse na występy w barwach Starej Damy. Antonio Conte ponoć jest zainteresowany zarówno ściągnięciem do klubu Sebastiana Giovinco, jak i właśnie Palladino. Juve dokonuje takich ruchów, ponieważ ze względu na brak udziału klubu w europejskich pucharach większość zawodników odmawia Bianconerim. 120px|right *Felipe Melo: Mourinho jest moim idolem :Brazylijczyk Felipe Melo wyraził chęć gry w Realu Madryt. Transfer jest o tyle prawdopodobny, że Juve chce sprzedać pomocnika, a ponadto jest zainteresowane pozyskaniem Lassa Diarry. Nie jestem świadomy tego, że Real się mną interesuje. Czytałem o tym w gazetach, a jeśli to by była prawda, to mógłbym być bardzo szczęśliwy, ponieważ jestem wielkim fanem Jose Mourinho. Jeśli pracowałbym z moim idolem, to po prostu nie mógłbym nie być szczęśliwy. On jest najlepszym trenerem na świecie. *Agent: Buffon nigdy nie myślał o odejściu :Agent bramkarza Gianluigiego Buffona zapewnił, że jego klient nigdy nie miał w planach odejścia z Juventusu Turyn. Od pewnego czasu media donosiły o możliwej przeprowadzce mistrza świata z 2006 roku, ale Silvano Martina twierdzi, że do transferu nie dojdzie. Ujawnił on, że reprezentant Włoch miał oferty z różnych klubów, ale był lojalny wobec Starej Damy. W ostatnim sezonie miał natomiast poważną kontuzję i dlatego potrzebował potem czasu, by wrócić do wysokiej formy. Od 2006 roku Gigi miał oferty z całego świata i od dwóch największych włoskich klubów. Miał kontuzję i długo nie grał, co wywołało bezpodstawne plotki. Wracał po siedmiomiesięcznej przerwie, więc potrzebował czasu, by powoli wrócić do formy, ale nigdy nie myślał o opuszczeniu Juventusu, ani też Bianconeri nie myśleli o sprzedawaniu go. Buffon, który ma kontrakt ważny do 2013 roku, w ostatnim sezonie zagrał w lidze tylko w 16 spotkaniach. 120px|right *Rolando w Romie, czy Juve? :Agent obrońcy FC Porto Rolando przyznał, że jego klient może latem przenieść się do Włoch. Peppino Tirri potwierdził, że reprezentant Portugalii nie miałby nic przeciwko transferowi do Romy, a interesuje się nim również Juventus. Agent Rolando podkreślił jednak, że w Porto 25-letni piłkarz będzie miał możliwość występowania w Lidze Mistrzów, czego nie mogą mu zapewnić Giallorossi, czy Bianconeri. Tym samym zainteresowane kluby będą musiały złożyć mu bardzo intratne propozycje, jeśli chcą go zatrudnić. Chętnie przeniósłby się do Romy, jeśli jego wymagania zostaną spełnione. Wkrótce zobaczymy, co przyniesie przyszłość. Ktokolwiek go chce, musi zaoferować około 15 mln euro. Nie jest młodym chłopakiem. Jeśli musiałby wybierać pomiędzy kuszącą propozycją i szansą gry najważniejszych rozgrywkach w najbliższej przyszłości, co oferuje mu Porto, to może wybrać to drugie. Wiele zależy od tego, jak dobra byłaby propozycja. W ostatnim sezonie Rolando wygrał z Porto Ligę Europejską, a także zdobył mistrzostwo i Puchar Portugalii. *Lotito: Lichtsteiner kosztuje 12 milionów :Według doniesień z ostatnich dni Lazio miało się zgodzić opuścić cenę za swojego obrońcę Stephana Lichtsteinera do 10 milionów euro i tym samym umożliwić transfer Szwajcara do Juventusu. W dzisiejszym oświadczeniu prezydenta klubu, Claudio Lotito dowiadujemy się jednak, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Transakcja z Juventusem? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Ja niczego nie podpisywałem. W kontrakcie zawodnika jest klauzula odstępnego, której zamierzamy się trzymać, myślę że trzeba niektórym o tym przypomnieć. W naszym interesie jest Lichtsteinera zatrzymać, ale chcemy również aby był szczęśliwy, o ile znajdzie się klub skłonny wypełnić klauzulę i o ile znajdziemy zastępcę. Włoska prasa twierdzi, iż następcą Szwajcara w stołecznym klubie mógłby być zawodnik Genoi, Abdoulay Konko. Transfer piłkarza do Turynu zależy więc najprawdopodobniej od samego Juventusu. 120px|right *Sissoko opuści Juventus? :Włoska prasa spekuluje na temat przyszłości Mohameda Sissoko w Juventusie. Dziennikarze łączą byłego gracza Liverpoolu z transferem do Fiorentiny oraz Marsylii. Fiorentina i Marsylia? To tylko dziennikarskie spekulacje. Jak już wcześniej wspominałem uważam, że Sissoko pozostanie w Juventusie. Wiem, że Conte za nim przepada, więc myślę, że będzie chciał zatrzymać Mohameda w zespole. *Juventus osiągnął porozumienie ws. Matriego :Alessandro Matri najprawdopodobniej i w kolejnym sezonie będzie reprezentował barwy Juventusu FC, który zdaniem włoskiej prasy doszedł do porozumienia z Cagliari Calcio w sprawie transferu definitywnego. Już w styczniu, gdy zawodnik był wypożyczany na Stadio Olimpico, ustalono ze będzie on kosztował Juventus 15,5 miliona euro w przypadku chęci pozyskania go na zasadach transferu definitywnego. Dziś nie wiadomo jednak jaką kwotę Stara Dama zapłaci ostatecznie za jego pozyskanie, bowiem do transakcji najprawdopodobniej zostaną włączeni młodzi zawodnicy, którzy powędrują w przeciwnym kierunku i którzy obniżą sumę jaką trzeba będzie uregulować w gotówce. Mowa o Luca Marrone, Cristian Pasquato i Ciro Immobile, którzy od nowego sezonu mają reprezentować barwy sardyńskiego klubu. Transfery te mają zostać potwierdzone oficjalnie jeszcze w tym tygodniu. 120px|right *Lichtsteiner o krok od Juve :Juventus FC oraz Lazio Rzym osiągnęły porozumienie w sprawie warunków transferu Stephana Lichtsteinera, który teraz rozpocznie rozmowy w sprawie kontraktu indywidualnego ze swoim potencjalnym nowym pracodawcą. Zostaliśmy poinformowani o porozumieniu pomiędzy Lazio a Juventusem w sprawie transferu. Teraz czekamy tylko na sygnał, że możemy stawić się i podpisać umowę, tak by Stephan jak najszybciej mógł spełnić swoje marzenie. Lichtsteiner już od pewnego czasu łączony był z Juventusem, który jednak musiał walczyć o jego względy z innymi zainteresowanymi, których nie brakowało. Jak się okazuje jest bliski zwycięstwa w tej batalii. Wcześniej Stara Dama pozyskała m.in. Reto Zieglera, a jej celowniku znajduje się także trzeci Szwajcar – Gokhan Inler, który jednak prowadzi także zaawansowane rozmowy z Napoli. *Menedżer Aquilaniego: Nie rozmawiamy z Milanem :Menedżer Alberto Aquilaniego zaprzeczył informacjom, jakoby był w kontakcie z przedstawicielami Milanu. Włoski pomocnik ostatni sezon spędził na wypożyczeniu z Liverpoolu w Juventusie Turyn, ale na razie Stara Dama nie podjęła decyzji o jego wykupieniu. Mogę powiedzieć, że nie wiem nic o zainteresowaniu Milanu. To tylko plotki i nie mieliśmy żadnego kontaktu z Milanem. 120px|right *Juve chce wykupić Pepe i Mottę, Martinez kartą przetargową :Jorge Martinez w przyszłym sezonie już nie będzie grał w Juventusie Turyn. Po zaledwie roku spędzonym w stolicy Piemontu, były zawodnik Catanii Calcio ma odejść do Udinese Calcio. Właśnie Martinez ma być kartą przetargową Bianconerich przy próbie wykupienia zarówno Marco Motty, jak i Simone Pepe. Juve ma prawo do pierwokupu tych graczy. *Agent: Iaquinta w Romie za Vucinicia? Nic nie wiem :Informowaliśmy o negocjacjach Juventusu Turyn z agentem Mirko Vucinica i ewentualnej ofercie "Starej Damy" w którą włączony może być Vincenzo Iaquinta. Agent 31-letniego napastnika zdementował informację o odejściu jego klienta. Vincenzo do Romy za Vucinicia? Nie. Nic o tym nie wiem. Mój klient pozostanie dalej zawodnikiem Juventusu. Gdy tylko jest zdrowy, występuje w wyjściowym składzie Juve. Czy decyzja agenta w porozumieniu z zawodnikiem zablokuje transfer reprezentanta Czarnogóry? 120px|right *Melo: Nie wszyscy zasługują na grę w barwach Juve :Zdaniem Felipe Melo kibice Juventusu mieli rację atakując niektórych graczy Starej Damy w trakcie poprzedniego sezonu. Brazylijczyk twierdzi, iż nie wszyscy z obecnej kadry zasługują na grę w Turynie. Juventus nie ma innego wyboru jak tylko kupić prawdziwych mistrzów, dzięki którym wynik taki jak w poprzednim sezonie nie powtórzy się już. Obecny zespół nie ma wiele niedociągnięć i kibice są świadomi tego. Już w połowie sezonu każdy wiedział, że zespół nie zmierza we właściwym kierunku. Było dwóch czy trzech graczy, którzy byli mocno krytykowani, ponieważ nie spełniali pokładanych w nich nadziei. Oni nie są warci gry w tych barwach i nie pomogą nam w walce o mistrzostwo. Ja także w swoim pierwszym sezonie w Juventusie byłem mocno krytykowany, ale jestem dumny z tego jak się odbudowałem. Osobiście miniony sezon w moim wykonaniu uważam za pozytywny. *Conte skompletował sztab :Nowy trener Juventusu Antonio Conte skompletował swój sztab szkoleniowy. Jego asystentem będzie Angelo Alessio, z którym Conte grał w Juve w sezonie 1991/1992. Współpracowali też oni przez rok w Sienie. Ponadto w sztabie znajdzie się też Cristian Stellini, którym był asystentem Conte, kiedy ten prowadził Bari. Trener bramkarzy będzie Claudio De Filippi, uważany za jednego z najlepszych w swoim fachu w Europie. Trenerem przygotowania fizycznego będzie natomiast Paolo Bertelli. 120px|right *Juve wyrazi zgodę na sprzedaż Ekdala? :Albin Ekdal jest w posiadaniu dwóch klubów: Juventusu i Bologny. Oba zespoły będą musiały podjąć niedługo decyzję dotyczącą jego dalszej przyszłości. Mówi się o tym, że piłkarzem zainteresowane jest Udinese, które chętnie widziałoby szwedzkiego pomocnika u siebie. Gra zawodnika w Juventusie jest raczej wykluczona, gdyż w tym klubie znajduje się wielu zawodników o światowej renomie. Ekdal jest wyceniany obecnie na 4 miliony euro i zarówno Juventus, jak i Bologna czekają na oferty oscylujące w granicach tej kwoty. *Pirlo: Dziękuję Juventusowi :Andrea Pirlo przez ostatnie dziesięć lat występował w drużynie AC Milanu. W przyszłym sezonie zobaczymy go w barwach Juventusu Turyn. Zawodnik jest zadowolony z takiego przebiegu swojej kariery. Pirlo podjął decyzję o odejściu z Milanu w porozumieniu z kierownictwem klubu. Jednocześnie podziękował on Juventusowi zaumożliwienie mu gry w tym zespole. Podjąłem tę decyzję wspólnie z kierownictwem rossonerich. Po dziesięciu latach postanowiłem spróbować czegoś nowego i dziękuję Juventusowi za danie mi takowej szansy. 120px|right *Juve zatrzymało Toniego u siebie :Przez pewien okres czasu nie było wiadome czy Luca Toni zdecyduje się pozostać w Turynie na kolejny sezon. Odbyła się rozmowa piłkarza z włodarzami zespołu i trenerem, po której zawodnik podjął decyzję o dalszej grze w Juventusie. Toni wyznał włoskim dziennikarzom, że zamierza zrobić wszystko, aby pomóc drużynie i wywalczyć sobie miejsce w składzie Juve. W przyszłym roku nadal będę grał w Juventusie. Kierownictwo klubu i trener powiedzieli mi, że zamierzają na mnie stawiać, dlatego ze swojej strony zrobię co będe mógł, by pomóc zarówno nowemu trenerowi, jak i całej drużynie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że musimy odegrać się za ostatni sezon - dosyć kiepski w naszym wykonaniu. *Beck dostał zgodę na odejście do Juve :24-letni Andreas Beck w rozmowie z nowym trenerem Hoffenheim przyznał, iż chce odejść do większego klubu, dlatego jego dotychczasowy pracodawca wyraził zgodę na transfer do zainteresowanego nim Juventusu. Zawodnik może odejść do Turynu. On rozmawiał już z nowym trenerem Holgerem Stanislawskim i potwierdził, że woli odejść do Juventusu, wielkiego klubu, który w przyszłości może zapewnić mu grę w Lidze Mistrzów. Beck chce się rozwijać i nabierać doświadczenia. Do uzgodnienia pozostają więc warunki kontraktu indywidualnego oraz kwota odstępnego, która według różnych szacunków powinna wynieść od 5 do 8 milionów euro. 120px|right *Pirlo chciałby Rossiego w Juventusie :Nowy pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Andrea Pirlo chciałby, aby drużynę przed nowym sezonem wzmocnił także jego kolega z reprezentacji Włoch Giuseppe Rossi. Byłoby wspaniale zobaczyć Rossiego w Juventusie. On jest wielkim zawodnikiem i udowodnił to w ciągu kilku ostatnich sezonów. Mam nadzieję, że trafi do drużyny z czołówki i jestem pewny, że gdziekolwiek się znajdzie, to tam odniesie sukces. *Perotti wzmocni Juventus? :Juventus Turyn jest bliski pozyskania pomocnika Sevilli Diego Perottiego. Według włoskich mediów, kwota transferu ma opiewać na 16 milionów euro. Oba kluby prowadzą zaawansowane rozmowy w sprawie transferu. 22-letni Argentyńczyk jest związany z Sevillą umowa do 2015 roku. Znajduje się w niej klauzula z kwotą odstępnego w wysokości 48 milionów euro. a 120px|right *Aguero zapewnia: Zostaję w Hiszpanii :Sergio Aguero zapewnił, że zostanie w Hiszpanii, co oznacza, że grono potencjalnych kandydatów do jego pozyskania znacznie się zmniejszyło. Jak nam dobrze wiadomo napastnik chce odejść z Atletico Madryt, ale nadal nie wiadomo gdzie zagra. Chcę odejść z Atletico Madryt, bo uważam, że nadszedł odpowiedni czas, aby spróbować swoich sił gdzie indziej, ale nie chcę odchodzić z Hiszpanii. Klauzula odejścia Aguero wynosi 45 mln euro. Zawodnik znajduje się na liście życzeń Juventusu Turyn i Bayernu Monachium, ale już wiadomo, że tam nie odejdzie. W gronie potencjalnych nabywców pozostaje jednak Real Madryt. *Moggi o transferach Juve :Luciano Moggi po raz kolejny nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Były dyrektor sportowy Juventusu skomentował dotychczasowe wzmocnienia turyńczyków. Do tej pory drużynę Bianconerich wzmocniło trzech zawodników: Pirlo, Pazienza i Ziegler. A co o nich sądzi charyzmatyczny Moggi? Oto niedawna wypowiedź Luciano: Marotta? Trzeba wierzyć, że wszystko w Juve idzie ku dobremu. Pirlo to świetny zawodnik. Jest niezwykłym profesjonalistą i mistrzem jakich mało w obecnym świecie futbolu. Ziegler i Pazienza? W moim Juve nie byłoby dla nich miejsca nawet na ławce. 120px|right *Conte i Marotta zasiądą na Wembley :Nowy trener Juventusu Antonio Conte oraz jego dyrektor sportowy Beppe Marotta zasiądą na trybunach stadionu Wembley, by przyglądać się dyspozycji reprezentantów Szwajcarii Gokhana Inlera, Stephana Lichtsteinera oraz Reto Zieglera. Szwajcarzy zagrają z Anglikami w ramach eliminacji do Euro 2012, a przedstawiciele Juventusu swą uwagę skierują głównie na Inlera, który po zerwaniu rozmów z Napoli jest bliski dołączenia do Starej Damy. Włoscy dziennikarze twierdzą, że zawodnik uzgodnił już warunki kontraktu indywidualnego z nowym klubem i zawodnik będzie otrzymywał 2,2 miliona euro rocznie przez cztery lata obowiązywania umowy. Jedyną kwestią podlegającą obecnie negocjacjom jest kwota odstępnego jaka musi zostać wpłacona do kasy klubowej Udinese Calcio. Zebrette oczekują w zamian za kartę zawodniczą swojego piłkarza aż 18 milionów euro, dlatego Juventus liczy, że w zamian za część gotówki będzie mógł oddać do Udinese przynajmniej jednego zawodnika ze swej bogatej kadry, dzięki czemu obniżyłby koszty tej transakcji. Inler nie będzie jednak jedynym zawodnikiem, któremu będą przyglądać się Marrotta i Conte. W kręgu zainteresowań ich klubu znajduje się także defensor Lazio Rzym Stephan Lichtsteiner, a niedawno do drużyny dołączył na zasadzie wolnego transferu inny Szwajcar Reto Ziegler. *Inter powalczy z Juve o Bastosa :Agent Michela Bastosa przyznał, że Inter Mediolan także wyraził zainteresowanie pozyskaniem zawodnika Olympique Lyon, ale to Juventus przedstawił swoją ofertę pierwszy i nadal pozostaje faworytem wyścigu. Potwierdzam, że Inter jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem Michela Bastosa, ale Bianconeri wykonali pierwszy ruch i przede wszystkim przedstawili konkretną ofertę. Mój klient nie ma specjalnych preferencji dotyczących Juventusu czy Interu. On po prostu kocha futbol i chce grać. Kontrakt 27-letniego Brazylijczyka z Olympique wygasa w czerwcu 2013 roku, ale od pewnego czasu mówi się o jego przenosinach do Włoch, które ułatwić miałoby otrzymanie przez niego francuskiego paszportu, dzięki czemu nie „blokowałby” w żadnym włoskim klubie miejsca przeznaczonego dla graczy spoza Unii Europejskiej. 120px|right *Pazienza przechodzi do Juventusu :Michele Pazienza będzie kolejnym nabytkiem Juventusu FC, jeśli tylko pomyślnie przejdzie testy medyczne. Pomocnik Napoli oficjalnie barwy klubowe ma zmienić najpóźniej na początku przyszłego tygodnia. Negocjacje z Juventusem zostały zakończone. Jeszcze pod koniec tego tygodnia lub na początku kolejnego Pazienza przejdzie testy medyczne. Pazienza zostanie zatem trzecim piłkarzem pozyskanym przez Juventus po zakończeniu sezonu 2010/2011. Wcześniej z klubem związali się Andrea Pirlo i Reto Ziegler. *Toni: Jestem częścią projektu :Napastnik Luca Toni ma zamiar zostać w Juventusie Turyn i jest zdeterminowany dać z siebie wszystko, by zespół poprawił siódme miejsce, które zajął w Serie A w tym sezonie. Bianconeri mają od paru dni nowego trenera, którym został Antonio Conte, ale zmiana na stanowisku szkoleniowca nie wpłynęła na sytuację Toniego. 34-letni piłkarz zapewnił, że nadal jest członkiem zespołu Starej Damy i chce razem z kolegami z zespołu zrehabilitować się za niezbyt udany ostatni sezon. To jasne, że dla klubu i trenera jestem częścią projektu. Dlatego zostaję w Turynie i zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by pomóc nowemu trenerowi. Musimy wszystko zacząć od nowa po niezbyt udanym sezonie. Toni po transferze z Genoi w styczniu zagrał w lidze w 13 spotkaniach i zdobył w nich dwa gole. 120px|right *Aquilani zostaje w Juventusie :Alberto Aquilani zostanie w Juventusie Turyn. Menedżer pomocnika, Franco Zavaglia poinformował, że Stara Dama ostatecznie zdecydowała się na wykupienie reprezentanta Włoch. Aquilani zostanie w Juventusie. Mam informacje z pierwszej ręki od władz Liverpoolu i wiem, że Bianconeri zdecydowali się kontynuować z nim współpracę. Alberto zainteresowane były także drużyny Interu i Milanu, ale moim zdaniem te doniesienia nie są poparte faktami. *Udinese: Juventus chce Inlera :Udinese Calcio potwierdziło, że Juventus Turyn jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem Gokhana Inlera. Nie było spotkania z Juventusem Turyn w sprawie Alexisa Sancheza lub Inlera. Niemniej jednak, wiele klubów interesuje się Inlerem i jednym z nich jest Juventus. Jeszcze niedawno wydawało się, że Inler przejdzie po zakończeniu sezonu do Napoli. Teraz wydaje się jednak, że sprawa transferu upadła. Między Udinese i Napoli było porozumienie, ale zawodnik nie doszedł do porozumienia w sprawie warunków indywidualnego kontraktu. Według włoskich mediów, Juventus w ramach rozliczenia jest gotowy zaoferować Udinese kilku zawodników. Jest możliwe, że w transfer włączeni zostaną inni zawodnicy, ale nic nie zostało jeszcze ustalone. 120px|right *Lassana Diarra trafi do Serie A? :Defensywny pomocnik Realu Madryt Lassana Diarra znalazł się na celowniku działaczy trzech włoskich zespołów – Interu Mediolan, AC Milanu i Juventusu Turyn. W niedawno zakończonym sezonie reprezentant Francji nie miał pewnego miejsca w kadrze Jose Mourinho. Piłkarz jest zdeterminowany by opuścić madrycki zespół i przenieść się do klubu, w którym będzie mógł liczyć na występy w wyjściowej jedenastce. Sprowadzeniem zawodnika zainteresowany jest Inter Mediolan. Leonardo szuka zawodnika silnego fizycznie, który mógłby występować w środku pola obok Wesleya Sneijdera. Reprezentant Francji wydaje się być idealnym kandydatem do koncepcji brazylijskiego szkoleniowca. Diarra znajduje się także na celowniku AC Milanu oraz Juventusu Turyn. Działacze Starej Damy są gotowi zaoferować za pomocnika około 15 mln euro. Sam zawodnik nie wydaje się być zainteresowany transferem do zespołu, który nie występuje w Lidze Mistrzów. Oprócz włoskich zespołów francuski pomocnik łączony jest także z transferem do Fenerbahce Stambuł oraz Arsenalu Londyn. *Juventus rozmawiał w sprawie Inlera :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn - Giuseppe Marotta, już rozmawiał z prezydentem Udinese Calcio - Gino Pozzo w sprawie Gokhana Inlera. Prezes Friulianich żąda za piłkarza 18 mln euro. Z Juve o zawodnika rywalizuje SSC Napoli. Niewykluczone, że w ramach rozliczenia za piłkarza Bianconeri oddadzą kogoś z grona: Frederic Sorensen, Paolo De Ceglie, Manuel Giandonato, Luca Marrone, Albin Ekdal lub połowę karty Sebastiana Giovinco. 120px|right *Trezeguet lub Amauri w Napoli? :Byli klubowi koledzy z Juventusu Turyn David Trezeguet i Amauri są kandydatami do wzmocnienia Napoli. Władze klubu z Neapolu potwierdziły, że zamierzają sprowadzić nowego napastnika. Trezeguet i Amauri są jednymi z głównych kandydatów. Trezeguet przez ostatni rok występował w hiszpańskim Herculesie Alicante, ale nie ukrywa, ze chciałby wrócić do Włoch. - Napoli byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem. To mógłby być dla mnie nowy bodziec. Chciałbym wrócić do Włoch i pokazać co mam jeszcze do zaoferowania - powiedział Trezeguet. Z kolei Amauri wrócił do Juventusu Turyn po półrocznym wypożyczeniu do Parmy. W jego przypadku, w transferze do Napoli mogą przeszkodzić zbyt wygórowane żądania finansowe. Obecnie urodzony w Brazylii reprezentant Włoch zarabia około czterech milionów euro. *Chiellini: To dobra decyzja zarządu :Giorgio Chiellini nie kryje swojego entuzjazmu z powodu zatrudnienia Antonio Conte na stanowisku szkoleniowca Starej Damy. Zawodnik Juventusu jest przekonany, że następca Luigiego Del Neriego wprowadzi do szatni entuzjazm oraz determinację, jakiej brakowało w zakończonym właśnie sezonie. Nie miałem tego zaszczytu, by grać obok Conte, ale wprost nie mogę doczekać się spotkania z nim. To człowiek, który wniesie do szatni entuzjazm i determinację. Spełniło się życzenie kibiców, bo bardzo zabiegali o zatrudnienie tego szkoleniowca. Myślę jednak, że to nie jedyny powód wyboru Conte. Włodarze Juve podjęli mądrą i przemyślaną decyzję. 120px|right *Marotta: Conte może zapisać się w historii klubu :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn Giuseppe Marotta powiedział, że Antonio Conte może zapisać kolejną ważną stronę w historii klubu. We wtorek Conte został oficjalnie nowym trenerem Starej Damy. Nosił koszulkę, opaskę kapitana i podnosił trofea. Conte wrócił i może zapisać kolejną ważną stronę w historii klubu. Prezentuje zwycięską mentalność, łącząc sukces z dobrą piłkę, co widzieliśmy podczas jego pracy w Sienie. Dlatego też jesteśmy wszyscy szczęśliwi. Odniósł tutaj ważne rzeczy jako piłkarz i jestem pewny, że odniesie sukcesy jako trener. *Andrea Agnelli: Z Conte wygramy :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn, Andrea Agnelli nie ma cienia wątpliwości co do tego, że Stara Dama znów zacznie zdobywać trofea. Jego zdaniem nowy trener Antonio Conte jest gwarancją sukcesów. Chcemy wygrywać i dlatego chcieliśmy ponowić współpracę z Antonio Conte. Z nim możemy powrócić do odnoszenia sukcesów. 120px|right *Conte: Zawsze o tym marzyłem :To jak powrót do domu - powiedział Antonio Conte, który we wtorek oficjalnie został szkoleniowcem Juventusu Turyn. - Jestem tuta z powrotem po siedmiu latach. Zawsze o tym marzyłem - dodał. Mamy kilka pomysłów na piłkę. Lubię jak moje drużyny grają w piłkę. To my mamy dyktować warunki gry - powiedział krótko o swojej filozofii. Bardzo kocham Juventus, ale gdybym nie otrzymał pewnych gwarancji, to nie przystałbym na ofertę. Ważne jest, abyśmy dobrze popracowali na transferowym rynku. Na miejscu mamy już solidne podstawy, więc nie musimy przeprowadzać rewolucji. Musimy dać im motywację. Chęć wykazania się ma kluczowe znaczenie. Maj *Conte nowym trenerem Juve :Były zawodnik Juventusu Antonio Conte poprowadzi w nowym sezonie piłkarzy tej drużyny. Nowy opiekun Starej Damy podpisał dziś z klubem dwuletni kontrakt. Juventus dziś rano poinformował oficjalnie o rozstaniu z Luigi Del Nerim, który klub prowadził zaledwie przez jeden sezon. Już popołudniu było tymczasem znane oficjalnie nazwisko jego następcy. W nowych rozgrywkach, a być może także kolejnych, drużynę z ławki trenerskiej będzie prowadził Antonio Conte, który niedawno świętował awans do Serie A wraz z ekipą Sieny. Nowy szkoleniowiec związał się z klubem dwuletnim kontraktem, który wygaśnie w czerwcu 2013 roku. Oficjalna prezentacja nowego opiekuna Starej Damy odbędzie się dziś o godzinie 16:00 czasu lokalnego. 120px|right *Kjaer łączony z Juventusem :Juventus Turyn jest zainteresowany pozyskaniem obrońcy Wolfsburga Simona Kjaera - poinformowało Tuttosport. Stara Dama była łączona ze sprowadzeniem reprezentanta Danii już latem zeszłego roku. Juventus chce wzmocnić defensywę swojego zespołu przed nowym sezonem. Włoskiego klubu nie stać jednak na wyłożenie 15 milionów euro za obrońcę FC Porto Roberto. Dlatego też władze Juventusu szukają innych kandydatów do wzmocnienia drużyny. Jednym z nich jest 22-letni Kjaer, który do Wolfsburga trafił latem ubiegłego roku z Palermo za 13 milionów euro, ale nie zdołał spełnić pokładanych w nim nadziei. Władze Juventusu liczą, że niemiecki klub zgodzi się na jego odsprzedanie za 10 milionów euro. *Amauri liczy na powrót do Juventusu :Amauri liczy na otrzymanie kolejnej szansy w Juventusie Turyn. Urodzony w Brazylii reprezentant Włoch wraca do Juventusu z półrocznego wypożyczenia do Parmy. Tak, chciałby, wrócić do Juventusu i jeszcze raz spróbować. Na razie jednak nie mam żadnej informacji o władz klubu. Zawodnik ma nadzieję, że zatrudnienie nowego trenera otworzy mu drzwi do powrotu. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Starą Damę od nowego sezonu poprowadzi Antonio Conte. Podoba mi się filozofia futbolu Conte. Jego drużyny grają dobrą piłkę. Byłoby miło, gdybym mógł im pomóc wrócić na zwycięską ścieżkę. Nie wiem jednak co się stanie. Musimy po prostu czekać. 120px|right *Gigantyczna oferta Juventusu :Juventus Turyn bardzo poważniej myśli o sprowadzeniu piłkarzy Udinese Calcio. Stara Dama w zamian za Gokhana Inlera i Davide Sancheza jest gotowa łącznie zapłacić aż 20 mln euro. Antonio Conte nie ukrywa, że bardzo chciałby mieć obu zawodników w swoich szeregach i właśnie dlatego Juve zaczęło o nich zabiegać. Wygląda na to, że wraz z przybyciem nowego trenera w ekipie Starej Damy szykuje się kolejna rewolucja kadrowa. *Cassani i Beck alternatywą dla Lichsteinera :Jeśli Juventusowi Turyn nie uda się pozyskać Stephana Lichsteinera z rzymskiego Lazio, wówczas Stara Dama najprawdopodobniej zdecyduje się sięgnąć po kogoś z dwójki: Mattia Cassani - Andreas Beck. Pierwszy z zawodników wydaje się być gotowy odejść z US Palermo, drugi natomiast nie ukrywa, że ma zamiar opuścić Hoffenheim. 120px|right *Nedved odrzucił ofertę prowadzenia Juventusu :Były reprezentant Czech Pavel Nedved ujawnił, że odrzucił możliwość objęcia posady trenera Juventusu Turyn. Były piłkarz Starej Damy był jednym z kandydatów władz klubu do zastąpienia Luigiego del Neriego. Nedved, który obecnie jest dyrektorem w klubie, uważa, że nie jest to dla niego właściwy moment, na rozpoczęcie trenerskiej kariery. Prawdą jest, że zaoferowano mi posadę trenera, ale odrzuciłem tą ofertę. Nie uważam, aby był to odpowiedni czas dla mnie do rozpoczęcia kariery trenerskiej. Nie można jednak wykluczyć tego, że w przyszłości zostanę trenerem. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nowym trenerem Juventusu zostanie inny były piłkarz tego klubu, Antonio Conte. *Higuain i Diarra w Juventusie? :Zinedine Zidane ma pomóc Juventusowi Turyn w sprowadzeniu dwóch zawodników Realu Madryt. Zdaniem Tuttosport, Stara Dama chciałaby pozyskać Lassane Diarrę i Gonzalo Higuaina. Ponadto sporo mówi się o tym, że Juve sięgnie po Roystona Drenthe, który ostatni sezon spędził na wypożyczeniu w Herculesie Alicante. 120px|right *Massimo Moratti: Juventus miał prawo się odwołać :Massimo Moratti ma już dość afery Calciopoli. Włoch rozumie, że Juventus Turyn ma prawo walczyć o odebranie Interowi Scudetto 2006, ale nie chce ciągle odpowiadać na pytania z tym związane. Odwołanie Juventusu w ogóle mi nie przeszkadza, ale dajcie mi odetchnąć, bo ciągłe rozmawianie o Calciopoli jest męczące. Czy tak samo oczekuję na decyzję FIGC jak Juventus? Nie, ponieważ chcę w spokoju kontynuować pracę z Interem, aby ponownie powrócić na sam szczyt. Po rozpatrzeniu odwołania Juventusu odniosę się do tej sytuacji. *Benzema nie dla Juventusu :Karim Benzema nie wzmocni Juventusu Turyn. Francuz dał jasno do zrozumienia, że ma zamiar pozostać w Realu Madryt także w przyszłym sezonie i on sam nie wierzy, że klub będzie chciał go sprzedać. Mourinho wierzy we mnie, dlatego nie sądzę, że Real będzie chciał mnie sprzedać. W tym roku nie udało nam się wygrać Ligi Mistrzów ani mistrzostwa Hiszpanii, ale w przyszłym sezonie będzie lepiej. 120px|right *Amauri: Dziękuje Parmie za wypożyczenie :30-letni Amauri podziękował Parmie za wypożyczenie w ostatnim dniu okienka transferowego. Jednokrotny reprezentant Włoch przeszedł trudny początek sezonu w Juventusie pojawiając się na boiskach Serie A zaledwie pięć razy. Transfer na Stadio Ennio Tardini przypomniał o jego wartości. Rosły napastnik strzelił dla Parmy siedem bramek w jedenastu spotkaniach i pomógł drużynie utrzymać się w elicie. Dziękuje klubowi, prezydentowi Ghirardiemu oraz dyrektorowi Leonardiemu, ponieważ pozwolili mi wrócić do gry w piłkę nożną. Jestem zadowolony z tego co osiągnąłem. W Turynie we mnie nie wierzono. W styczniu zdecydowałem, by dołączyć do Parmy i udowodnić swoją wartość. Miałem rację. Jestem piłkarzem Juventusu, ale nigdy nie wiadomo co może wydarzyć się w przyszłości. Amauri trafił do Turynu w 2008 roku za kwotę 22.8 miliona euro. *Juventus zmniejszy koszta za Matriego? :Niewykluczone, że Juventus Turyn obniży koszta za Alessandro Matriego. Stara Dama za wykupienie snajpera miała zapłacić 15,5 mln euro, ale teraz wygląda na to, że Cagliari Calcio jest zainteresowane inną formą zapłaty. Sardyńczycy chcieliby pozyskać: Ciro Immobile, Lukę Morrone i Cristiana Pasquato. Bianconeri dodatkowo chcą oddać Rossoblu Albina Ekdala. 120px|right *Juve zainteresowane Aguero :Dyrektor generalny Atletico Madryt, Gil Marin, wyjawił, że otrzymał list od przedstawicieli Juventusu z zapytaniem o dostępność Sergio Aguero. Marin zaznaczył jednak, że Stara Dama nie wystosowała oferty kupna piłkarza. Wcześniej dyrektor generalny Juve, Giuseppe Marotta, mówił, iż klub poszukuje piłkarzy o umiejętnościach zbliżonych do Aguero, Carlosa Teveza czy Karima Benzemy. W poniedziałek otrzymaliśmy list od Juventusu. Oni chcą negocjować transfer zawodnika. W każdym razie nie zejdziemy z klauzuli milionów euro. Z transferem 22-latka wiązany jest także lokalny rywal Atletico, Real Madryt. Nie mamy zamiaru rozmawiać z Realem Madryt. Florentino Perez dał nam swoje słowo, że nie będzie próbował pozyskać tego piłkarza. Aguero może trafić do każdego klubu, który zapłaci kwotę wpisaną w kontrakcie, ale nie do Realu. *Oficjalnie: Ziegler w Juventusie :Reto Ziegler od przyszłego sezonu będzie występował w barwach Juventusu Turyn - lewy obrońca przeszedł z Sampdorii Genua na zasadzie wolnego transferu i podpisał z nowym pracodawcą kontrakt do czerwca 2015 roku. Szwajcar pozytywnie przeszedł w środę testy medyczne po czym w czwartek złożył podpis pod umową. - Cieszę się z tego transferu. To duży krok w przód dla mnie i jestem zaszczycony możliwością gry w tak wielkim klubie - powiedział zawodnik po sfinalizowaniu transakcji. 25-latek w swojej karierze zanim przeniósł się do Sampdorii występował w barwach Grasshoppers Zurych, Tottenhamu, Wigan i HSV. Rozegrał w lidze włoskiej ponad 100 oficjalnych spotkań. 120px|right *Marotta: Brak pucharów nie jest przeszkodą :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn Giuseppe Marotta twierdzi, że klub będzie w stanie sprowadzić latem najwyższej klasy zawodników. Na przeszkodzie może stanąć jednak fakt, że zespół nie zagra w europejskich pucharach w następnym sezonie. Wszyscy wielcy mistrzowie, z którymi rozmawialiśmy, są gotowy tutaj przyjechać. Oczywiście rozmowy będą trudne, ponieważ kluby oczekują szalonych kwot pieniędzy. Juventus sfinalizował już jeden transfer. Na zasadzie wolnego transferu do klubu z Turynu dołączył Andrea Pirlo. *Oficjalnie: Pirlo w Juventusie :Juventus Turyn oficjalnie poinformował o pozyskaniu Andrei Pirlo. Pomocnik przeszedł dziś badania medyczne i podpisał trzyletni kontrakt ze Starą Damą. Pirlo do Juventusu przechodzi na zasadzie wolnego transferu. Z końcem czerwca wygasa jego kontrakt z mediolańskim klubem, w którym występował przez 10 ostatnich lat. Oficjalna prezentacja Pirlo odbyła się w środę. Kategoria:Strona główna